


The tale of "Secret Santa"

by Half_Fallen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Crack, Cute, Fluff, Prose Poem, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Fallen/pseuds/Half_Fallen
Summary: This is the tale of "Secret Santa",Wrapped in mystery and mist,So go ahead and read it,It's a chance not to miss!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fearlesskiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearlesskiki/gifts).



> Here it is! FINALLY!
> 
> This gift here is for my beloved @Fearlesskiki who has been a good kid the whole year! hehehe!  
> Your idea got me intrigued and I couldn't not do it.
> 
> For everyone else who's not Fearlesskiki: I hope you have as much fun reading this as I had writing it and I hope you like it! :D

 

It was the night before Christmas,

Not a sound you could hear,

Snow had created a blanket ,

All over Borussia-Ville.

 

No one knew how he entered,

No one had the faintest clue,

But someone surely was sneaking,

On the quiet dressing room.

 

He had the costume that he fancied,

The boots laced tightly, classy,

He made sure to make no noise,

And quickly get the job done.

 

With a brown scruffy beard,

And his hands slightly hairy,

He stopped a moment just to think,

Of the right places and the presents.

 

Never once he stopped to wonder,

Oh, no, he was sure,

That the presents that he gave,

Would be a highlight, a top score.

 

A new pair of shoes for Marco,

Some hair gel for Auba,

A Justin album for Mario,

And some sushi for Kagawa.

 

A pony for Dembele,

Okay let’s be realistic,

Our Secret Santa here,

Wasn’t just as good at thinking.

 

He sets the presents neatly,

Quietly counting each,

Until a few moments later,

He hears a slight creak.

 

It was little Marc,

Who had suddenly awakened,

And had quietly gone down,

For a glass of water, or a piece of bacon.

 

He looks at Santa weirdly,

Not recognizing him,

And our sweet Secret Santa,

Re-puts the young one to sleep.

 

With a glass of milk and cookies,

And a hand-wave, “KABOOM”,

His job was done and packed,

Looking real good.

 

He pushed his glasses further,

And with a “Ho ho” disappeared,

Leaving a short letter showing,

That Santa Klopp was here!

**Author's Note:**

> Ho, ho, ho!!! Merry early Christmas and Happy New Year! 
> 
> Thank you for readin! Please take a moment to comment and let me know what you think!  
> Comments and kudos make my day! :D


End file.
